elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Luck
Luck affects many different skills and abilities in ways that are still as yet unknown. It is one of the most difficult attributes to increase, the along with Speed. It is not displayed on the character information screen. Characters have a starting Luck value of 50 and 100 potential. Like other attributes, Base Luck is capped at 2000. What Luck Affects After cheating to huge amounts of Luck, many effects are easily observable. Luck has an effect on: * Fishing - getting fish instead of junk * Greater Evasion * Eye of Mind * Playing blackjack * Finding good random events * Preventing bad random events * Quality of equipment drops: This affects the *number* as well as the *quality* of the drops. The easiest way to see the difference is to visit the strange scientist and see what she has to offer, then get a Lucky day or cheating your Luck up and going back to visit her. You'll notice that there are more options and some of the ones that were miracle quality might even now be godly quality. ** Specifically, each generated piece of equipment is given a random quality (good, great, etc.). Then, a random number up to 5000 is rolled, and compared to your Luck. If your Luck is higher, the equip quality will increase by one level (great increases to miracle, for instance). ** Increased quality does not mean better! It just means you (usually) have a few more attributes, which could include "Decreases Luck by 20". It also doesn't change how common specific attributes are (maintains stat > increases/decreases skill > prevents blindness/confusion/etc > increases stat / resistance > everything else pretty much). ** It increases the chance of furniture having extra modifiers, though material quality will be based on the level of the area - you will find at best inferior materials on the first floor of puppy dungeon, for instance. If obtained during a wish it will be based on your level, if bought from a shopkeeper it will be based on his rank, and if made with a crafting skill it will be based on the appropriate skill. ** As Luck increases: When ore appears, it will more often be higher value (Still only junk stones in wilderness maps though...). When gold is dropped, it's likely there will be more gold. When scrolls, potions, and spellbooks are generated, they will more often be higher value items (not necessarily more useful, since Oracle and Name are rather high value...). There are general limits to these - potions of corruption will not usually show up on the ground in level 1 dungeons, and scrolls of growth or spellbooks of domination will not appear that early on either. Though they will show up earlier and more often than usual. ** Luck affects containers twice: When they are generated, and when they are opened. If Lucky when generating chests, they will give higher-level loot (steel vs iron, diamond vs perl, etc), and if Lucky when opening chests, they will give better quality loot (miracle vs great, better ores, etc). ** If a creature is killed by an assassination event, anemia, or bloodsucking equipment, your Luck will affect what they drop. * Increases the spawn of rare creatures: This can be both good and bad. More Big Daddies will show up in dungeons, and gold bells and platina bells will show up more often. Silver cats as well. Special NPCs will show up in Party Time! Quests, too. Quickling Archers, Executioners, and Mine Dogs will also appear more frequently, so you may end up dying or losing pets without knowing what happened. * All increases are on average, so even with high Luck you will still get bad loot, and you will still go over 21 in blackjack, and you will still get junk when fishing. but has no observable effect on * Weather * Stealing * Ether disease * Number or quality of job offers * Hit rate * Damage * Whether or not items are cursed, blessed, or doomed * Equipment held by enemies * Drops from enemies killed by your pets or neutral NPCs (the killing blow determines whose Luck is used) * Results of drinking from a fountain Increasing Luck There are a few ways to permanently increase Luck: * Taking the three feats that increases Luck by 5, for a total of 15 Luck. * Wishing for SkillLuck increases Luck by 1. * Getting a Luck boost from Ehekatl of Luck if you worship her. * Eating a rabbit's tail adds 1 Luck. * Eating a happy apple adds 20 Luck. * Eating a kagami mochi adds 2 Luck. Luck can also be temporarily increased by: * Lucky Day dream during Sleep gives a Lucky Day buff which grants +777 Luck for 1500 turns. * Eating blessed food may give a Lucky Day buff which grants +100 Luck for 777 turns. * Using a Statue of Ehekatl gives a Lucky Day buff which grants +77 Luck for 2500 turns. * Wearing Mica equipment buffs Luck by +3. Elona+ In Elona+, eating equipment that gives bonuses to Luck trains Luck. Completing the Lost Kitty quest trains Luck and Luck potential. This quest is repeatable. Eating Four-leaf clovers trains Luck, and increases its potential a little bit. Category:Attributes